Based on the determined state changes of a process control computer such as a Programmable Logic Controller (PLC), one can identify and characterize individual loads or load clusters that are being turned on and off on a circuit. This is called a load itemization.
To create user awareness on energy consumption, it is important to know the actual physical loads and associate the derived consumption with them. This cannot be achieved through the load itemization mechanism alone, without human intervention or access to additional information.
Accordingly, novel and improved methods and systems are required to automatically determine actual physical loads of equipment and associate the power consumption from status data of a process control computer.